Run
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: A collection of unrelated Dramione drabbles. A cute mix of angsty romance and humor romance! Named after the first chap! R&R Chap. 26 up! Special Christmas and Easter chapter! A New Year's Eve chap too! PLEASE READ!
1. Run

**Title: Run**

**Word Count: 108**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**A/N: A little thing that popped into my head. My first attempt at a drabble. I might add more to this. If you like longer Dramione oneshots check out my stories.**

"Run away with me. Run to where they can't find us."

"They will always find us Draco."

"But we can delay it. We can be happy together at least for a little while."

"I can't leave, not now. Not during the war. I have to fight. You should too."

"No, the Dark Lord is after me, I must run. Please Hermione come with me."

"I can't." Hermione kissed him.

Draco grabbed her hand and whispered, "I love you and forever will."

"I love you too."

His hand slipped away. And like the sun dimming and setting below the hills, Draco Malfoy disappeared leaving Hermione Granger in the dark.

**Please review!**


	2. Loosing Shirts

**Title: Loosing Shirts**

**Word Count: 106**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**A/N: A bit of humor! Enjoy and R&R**

"Granger, get your crap out of my room!" Malfoy screamed from his room in the heads' dorm.

"What crap?" Hermione screeched.

"Your bloody shirt!" Malfoy held up said item.

"Well, it's your fault that it's in your room." Hermione pointed out and flushed with anger.

"How so?" Malfoy glared.

"If you weren't so dang seducing after our date last night I wouldn't have lost my shirt in your room. And you're the one who threw it!" Hermione breathed and remembered the previous night.

"Well, from now on we do it in your room." Malfoy stated.

That night Draco Malfoy lost _his_ shirt in Hermione Granger's room.


	3. The Kiss

**Title: The Kiss**

**Words: Exactly 100! WOOO**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**A/N: Sorry Liana! I just had to do it! I will update everyday readers! Enjoy and R&R**

Hermione Jean Granger, the smartest witch of her age and great auror.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, slytherin prince and Voldemort's right hand man.

They were an unexpected couple but no one ever knew. Their relationship was kept a secret.

But one grey and stormy night Hermione's team captured Draco and he was sentenced to a dementor's kiss. He was a death eater and she an auror. Their worlds did not mesh. Hermione's own team hurt her more than anything.

Before he endured a fate worse than death, Hermione gave Draco his second to last kiss. His last being from a dementor.


	4. Stroking What?

**Title: Stroking What?**

**Words: 138!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns. She owns HP and she just owns!**

**A/N: This one is a bit on the bad side… I have a pattern going. My stories will be angst then humor then angst then humor. So since this is humor, expect angst next!**

"Hermione, why are you doing that?"

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Uhhh hmmmm yes ohhhh." Draco moaned. Hermione smirked and continued stroking.

"I just never expected you to do something like this so well." Draco murmured.

"What, do you think I am all books, all the time? I can have fun every once in a while!"

"No, I never thought that."

"Well, it took a lot of practice to get this good." Hermione stated.

"Lucky testers!" Draco smiled then continued, "Who taught you?"

"I learned by myself. First I read up on it then I practiced a lot; mostly on Ron and Harry."

"Mmmm, they said you were good but not this good."

"Well, I did my best for you." Hermione gave her boyfriend a swift kiss on the lips when she finished her famous back and shoulder massage.

**A/N: Next one is angsty and is called Numb. Please Review and keep reading!**


	5. Numb

**Title: Numb**

**Words: 139!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I must tell you that I do NOT Own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Sorry readers but blame my friend liana. I love to get her mad! Sorry wifey! I still love you! Enjoy the ANGST!**

**Draco's POV**

The icy wind nipped at my face sharply. It brought pain. Pain and numbness.

I let the numb feeling overcome me and envelope me in a tight embrace. I did not want to escape. I did not want to feel.

How could that have happened? I was so careful. I knew the few that were left would be angry with me. I knew they would hunt me down. All because I switched sides.

But yet they overcame the obstacles and broke through the barriers I set up. They destroyed my life and caused more emotional pain than physical pain they could have caused.

They killed her. They killed them. The deatheaters killed my wife. They killed my wife, Hermione, and our eleven month old daughter, Meleda Faye Malfoy.

They ripped out my heart and left my body feeling numb.

**A/N: Sorry for the depressingness. Meleda means sweet as honey in Greek and Faye means fairy. I thought it was cute. I'm not sure what the next one is but it won't be angsty!**


	6. Velvet Roses

**Title: Velvet Roses**

**Words: 194!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Are you that slow that you don't understand that I STILL don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Well it isn't exactly humor but it isn't angst so please enjoy! I really hope you enjoy it. The next one will be angsty but I promise no one will die! So it won't be to sad!**

I walked into the house and a sweet aroma intoxicated my nose. I glanced around and to my surprise saw rose petals scattered on the ground. I placed my belonging by the door and bent down to pick up a petal. I rubbed my fingers on the velvet texture of the roses. I studied the deep scarlet and brushes of pink on the romantic flower.

My heart leaped when the lights suddenly dimmed and soft music bounced around the room. My feet led me curiously into the dining room. There stood my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, clad in a button down shirt and tie.

Automatically he strided over to me and grabbed my hands. I gasped as he bent down on one knee and handed me a rose and a velvet box. He never finished asking the life changing question because I pounced on him and shouted my answer.

That moment was imprinted in my mind. Everything about it. The sound of music, the smell of roses, the sight of candles, the feel of Draco beneath me, and the taste of his mouth against mine.

When I think of that night I think velvet roses.

**A/N: Until next time! Review!**


	7. Forbidden Love

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Words: 174!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Harry Potter. Oh look! A flying pig! Of course I don't own HP!**

**A/N: I really like this one. It isn't terribly angsty and there is no death. I know people are reading but not reviewing so please review every chapter. I want to know what you think!**

**Hermione's POV**

That one night. That is all I have. That is all we have. Forbidden love.

One night exactly a year ago we fell in love. It started when I trudged up to the astronomy tower for some air after hours.

I opened the door and there he stood. His platinum hair glistened in the moonlight and the stars danced against his features. I could not tear my eyes away from the angelic sight.

His head whipped around to face me and no insults were shared. I walked up to his form and stood in silence next to him. We stared at the sparkling stars and dropped our barriers.

That night understanding was expressed in silence and care was shone by a gentle touch. That night we fell in love and that night was forbidden.

The desire burns in my heart to hold him, to know him, to tell him. We both know the feelings that flame within but we both know it can never be.

Our love is forbidden and forbidden is our love.

**A/N: Please review! I hoped you liked it! The next one is called Ice Skating.**


	8. Ice Skating

**Title: Ice Skating**

**Words: 191!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

**A/N: It's ok. Not that funny or romantic but it is pretty good. I'm going ice skating and I can't wait! Next one will be some kind of angst probably if not then something very romantic.**

Draco and Hermione slided on the ice gracefully. Well, Hermione did at least.

You see, Hermione loves ice skating but Draco, being a pureblood, has no clue how to. So Hermione attempted to teach him.

It wasn't going so well to say the least.

Hermione glided and grabbed Draco's hand but he became stubborn and refused to give it to her. If he had he would have known to turn left so he wouldn't skate into the half white half glass wall.

"Ow!" Draco rubbed his tush and laid on his side on the frigid ice. Hermione skated over and unsuccessfully tried to help her boyfriend up. Her skates slid forward as did his and they collided. She fell on top of Draco with a Humph.

Her skates were lodged into the ice and she could not move. She squirmed but the position stayed the same. Hermione looked down and saw Draco looking at her with lustful grey eyes.

Her heart beat quickened and her face turned red as she bent her head and kissed him.

After that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy kept skating and oddly, falling. Hmmm, wonder why…

**A/N: Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I want some reviews! Thanks guys! Virtual hugs to everyone! ** Next one won't be angsty cuz its xmas eve!


	9. Christmas Eve

**Title: Christmas Eve.**

**Words: 181!**

**Rating: T ****it is pretty bad!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Let me think… No I still don't own anything.**

**A/N: This one is pretty bad. There is no smut though. Otherwise it would be M and I never intend on writing that. Hope you enjoy this! Can't wait until tomorrow! **

The snow glistened on the ground outside. The night sky was brightened by the white crystals. The snow reflected the stars and all was peaceful.

It was 10:30 at night and Hermione and Draco were quietly sitting on the sofa, hot chocolate in hand. Their son was tucked up in bed upstairs and the couple stared at the brightly wrapped presents beneath the tree.

"I want to give you one of mine early."

"Oh, but that would ruin the surprise." Hermione said.

"You must open it early." And with that he handed a box to Hermione.

She unwrapped it and gasped. Inside was a lacy green bra and lacy green underwear. Next to that was a sheer silver layer to go over it if wanted. Lingerie. Her face reddened.

"For tonight." Draco stated.

Hermione grabbed her husband's hand and raced upstairs. Hermione slipped into the present. She couldn't help but thinking that it was more of a present to himself than to her.

That night, though they didn't know it, their daughter was conceived.

It was a very merry Christmas indeed!

**A/N: ****None of these drabbles are related unless I say they are in the beginning A/N. That is why they have a son instead of Meleda. ****The next one will be called Christmas!**


	10. Christmas

**Title: Christmas**

**Words: 328! It's a special day so it's longer!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliché. My original Christmas idea is in my oneshot Candy Canes and Snow Angels so check that out. I still think it came out good even though I hate not being original and creative. Enjoy and Merry Christmas.**

At the age of 17 Hermione Granger was a sweet, nice looking girl. She wasn't gorgeous but she had untamable curly chestnut hair and doe brown eyes. She had a pretty face and a cute button nose. She was studious and a bookworm but just like any girl, she liked to have fun.

At the age of 17 Draco Malfoy was a handsome bully. He had a pale angelic glow and high cheek bones. He was muscular and had stormy grey eyes. Very good looking indeed, but very rude too. He was horrendous to people he thought inferior but under his tough guy mask was a lovable yet unloved man.

One Christmas afternoon these two individuals crossed paths. It just so happened that their paths crossed under the all dreaded and way too clichéd mistletoe.

Of course, being the mistletoe was in a school for witchcraft and wizardry the "romantic" plant was charmed. Oh how dreaded indeed.

They humphed and pouted but there was no denying that the kiss would need to happen one time or another. So with a final grunt they leaned in and their lips pushed together swiftly.

The kiss that was assumed to only last a second turned into a very passionate kiss. The fireworks exploded and they clutched on to each other with lust and for support. They were dazed when it ended but it finally did.

Confusion was evident in their features and they wordlessly vowed to never speak of that moment. That vow, however was hopeless.

**Ten Years Later**

"It seems like we're standing underneath the very traditional plant that got us our first kiss." Draco stated.

"It seems so, but I have forgotten all about that kiss. Care to remind me?" Hermione smirked and leaned into her husband. Their lips crashed again, as they did every year under the same plant. But this year was different. This year they were interrupted. Interrupted by their one year old daughter Meleda.

"EWWWW!"

**A/N: Wooo! I love Christmas. Only six more chapters to go! I am enjoying this! Review and get all the food I had today! That is a lot! Yum! I actually like this but it is so long. I have no clue what the other one will be about. Sorry.**


	11. AN PLEASE READ

**Hey Guys! I am enjoying this story so much and I have been getting great reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it but I don't think I will be updating everyday like I was. It is really hard for me to get something up all the time and I don't have a lot of ideas. This story is ****not discontinued**** so ****keep it on your alert****. When an idea strikes me I will be sure to post it. Probably once a week but not everyday! Keep reading and I'm going to take a break from writing other stories for a while. Thanks for the support I hope you keep reading.**

**With Love and Thanks,**

**Jesse (tootsieXpopXdiscovery)**


	12. Painting The Nursery

**Title: Painting the nursery**

**Word Count: 302 (pretty long drabble)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine!**

**A/N: Well this was supposed to end on New Year 's Eve but I said I couldn't update everyday but I promised the story would go on for a little while more. Sorry for the long wait. This isn't my best but I though it would be a cute idea.**

"Draco, I think it is time to paint the nursery." The 7 month pregnant Hermione said. Her husband grunted in response. "I want you to paint it."

"Fine." It wasn't hard to paint with magic, you just have to buy the paint and think about how you want the room to look. "I'll buy accessories too."

Draco set out for the guest room. It was a pale yellow with a kind of silver border. He sighed and got to work. The next day he let Hermione see the room.

It was all pink and there were ballerinas, pink bows and teddy bears. Draco was hoping for a daddy's girl.

"What if we have a boy?" Hermione screeched and stormed away.

'Why couldn't we find out.' Draco wondered and set to work.

The next day the room was all blue and had pictures of quidditch players and brooms.

"What if we have a girl! I want something that reflects us to our child." Hermione stated and left the room yet again. There was only one way that Draco could think of that would reflect them.

He painted the room red, gold, green, and silver striped. Everything was Gryffindor or Slytherin. It looked hideous but he thought it was what she wanted.

"This is NOT what I meant. Try again!" She said when she saw it.

He didn't know what to do so he painted it back to how it started. She could decide.

Hermione walked into the yellow and silver room and gushed.

"It's perfect. It could be for a boy or girl and yellow is my favorite color and it means happiness. Silver is your favorite color and it is the color of your eyes! I love it!" Hermione kissed Draco and the only thought going through his head was 'Pregnant Women.'

**A/N: I was just wondering if in your reviews if you can tell me what your favorite drabble in this story is. If you have read a lot of my other stories you can tell me what your favorite story of mine is too! I am very curious. Please review!**


	13. Savoir

**Title: Savoir **

**Word Count: 280**

**Disclaimer: If I close my eyes and believe hard enough I can actually think I own Harry potter… too bad I don't**

**READ In the last chapter I asked a question and only two people answered in their reviews! Those people will be rewarded by having their usernames come up in the next drabble! Those two people were RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl who said Painting the Nursery and Ultrabookworm888 who said Stroking What!**

** If you want to be in the next chapter answer this question! Which of these drabbles is your favorite??? Answer in your REVIEW!**

**Hermione's POV**

Jets of light flashed around me as I ran lost in the battle. My legs ached and my deep gashes stung. Screams of terror surrounded me in the confusion.

Jutting right I narrowly escaped a stream of blue light. I saw Ginny and Ron battling three deatheaters. I prayed they won as I searched through the bloody casualties, fighting heroes, and masked figures.

Tears stung my eyes as I passed bodies of friends and people I went to school with. Colin Creevy, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot. Too many to name.

My lungs seemed empty, my breathing jagged. Blood dripped from my left arm and I shouted curses as I ran. I knew he was here somewhere. I knew he was forced into becoming one of them. I had to tell him! I had to let him know. I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate him, in fact I love him.

Five deatheaters came toward me surreptitiously. Cunning smirks hid behind their revolting masks. I tried to fight. Screaming every curse I knew. I gasped for air. I felt light headed. That's when I heard it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco Malfoy leaped in front of me. A scream erupted from my mouth as my love fell to the ground. Faintly I heard his last words.

"I love you." The light left his eyes but peace was plastered on his face. He knew. I didn't need to say it. I hunched over his body lost in a different world. My surroundings disappeared and I sobbed. Tonks and Lupin showed up and I was left to mourn the one that cared. The one that saved me, from death and loneliness.

**A/N Sorry it's depressing but I like this one. What do you think? Remember to answer the question!**


	14. Chat Room

**Title: Chat Room**

**Word Count: 216!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Draco and Hermione's screen names. I don't own the guests either… that would be weird.**

**A/N: Well here is my thank you for those of you who answered my question. It's not great but I thought it would be cool! So here are the People who are in this chapter because they answered my question that I posted in the last 2 chapters!**

_Akako Kitsune_

_Chukii_

_uniquegrl7_

_Treehugger1427_

_Mudblood-girl-101_

_Ultrabookworm888_

_RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl_

**Thanks guys! For those reviewers who didn't answer the question I would like to say thank you for your reviews and keep your eyes peeled cause I might do more things like this. Sorry Lera, you didn't review before this was posted but just think of yourself as Genie's username! HERE IT IS!**

**PS: Draco is kind of messy with the typing cause I figured he would be!**

HotSlytherinPrince: Is an1yone here? I don;t know whhat I'mn doingd

Mudblood-girl-101: OMG! Is this THE Draco Malfoy!? (bounces up and down)

HotSlytherinPrince: Granger? Flaunting your bad blodd/ are you?

Ultrabookworm888: She's not Hermione, I am and I am deeply in love with you! (googly eyes)

HotSlytherinPrince: Is this some kind of joke?

Uniquegrl7:  Don't listen to them Malfoy. I'm Hermione. They are just a bunch offangirls. I was wondering if you know, you wanted to go out tomorrow? (winks)

HotSlytherinPrince: Ummm….

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl: AHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm a fangirl! I LOVE YOU DRACO!!!! (faints)

Chukii: I LOVE YOU TOO! YOUR SOOO HOT! I STALK YOU!

Akako Kitsune: OMG! I STALK HIM TOO! ONE TIME I STOLE HIS UNDERWEAR! IT'S GREEN WITH DRAGONS ON IT! SO CUTE!!!!!!

HotSlytherinPrince: This is knind of creepy!

Treehugger1427: I love you too, but I already have a boyfriend! His name is Terrance theTree! I LOVE to hug him but you're cute too!

HotSlytherinPrince: Alright… I know how hto settle this. The reeal Hemrione knows mydeepest secrets.

SaveTheElves: You're going out with me and you have a heart on your hip that I drew last night.

HotSlytherinPrince: We have a winner!!!!!! Hello Love!

**Fangirls cry and pass out**

SaveTheElves: Meet you in the broom closet at 11. Love you, see you soon!

**A/N YAY people in this! I love you all! I have 79 reviews, I'm very honored! Please review, virtual pumpkin pasties to all! **


	15. Easter

Meleda Faye Malfoy pulled back her pale pink curtains to reveal a ray of light

**Title:** Easter!

**Words:** 476 (It's a holiday so I can make it long!)

**Rating:** T (for no reason except that I feel like it)

**Disclaimer:** I know you love me but it all belongs to JKR. Oh except the eggs… they belong to the giant bunny. The REALLY CREEPY giant bunny. looks around Easter Bunny- "I've come to your house to hide some colorful eggs and I won't tell you how many, so they can rot and smell! Mwahahaha!" Me- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" passes out

**A/N:** Yes this is for Easter. (duh) No this isn't my best! (never is) Yes Meleda is in it. (yay) No this doesn't relate to the other stories with her in it. (sigh) Yes I am annoying. (we all know) No I'm….. I ran out of ideas! (for once) (I heard that) I think I'm mentally ill! Enjoy!

Meleda Faye Malfoy pulled back her pale pink curtains to reveal a ray of light. The birds were heard singing and flowers were starting to bloom. The cool early spring air danced around her room and she smiled.

The 5 year old jumped up and down and rushed to the dark wooden door separating her from her parent's room. It was Easter morning and the Malfoy manor was welcoming the holiday with open arms. Meleda knocked loudly and squealed for her parents.

"We're in the living room!" A voice shouted from downstairs. Meleda whipped down the stairs. Her blonde hair glided behind her and her grey- blue eyes scanned the room. In the middle of her room sat her parents and a giant basket full of delicious goodies. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavored beans, sugar quills, fizzing whizbees, licorice wands, pumpkin pasties and droobles! Her mouth watered just looking at the pink and blue basket.

As clear as the spring air was, the young girl smelled an odd aroma. Hermione Malfoy, Meleda's mother led her into the kitchen where they found boiled eggs and mini cauldrons filled with colorful liquids spread on the dining room table. Draco Malfoy shortly followed, hugged his daughter and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

Hermione explained the dying process to Meleda. It was a muggle tradition Hermione used to do as a child. Her and her parents would sit around the table Easter morning and dye the eggs. Knowing her own daughter would enjoy the tradition too Hermione handed Meleda an egg and started dying one herself.

Draco gave a quizzical look that obviously said he did not understand but he sat down and began too. After about an hour Hermione had a straight line of ordered colorful eggs. They were arranged by color and pattern. Meleda also had a straight line of eggs in front of her. They were messily painted with random patterns but they were works of art. Meleda started laughing at the single purple dot of dye in the middle of her right hand and her colorful fingertips. Hermione also had a little bit of color on the very edge of her fingertips but that was expected.

Mother and daughter both turned to their husband and father. Draco Malfoy looked like a rainbow upchucked on him. His hands were multi colored and his white shirt was green and blue. His nose was pink and a smudge of red decorated his left cheek. The girls laughed so hard they fell over at that point. Finally the giggles subsided, until they spotted his color striped hair. Shoulder shaking, teary eyes laughter echoed around the room as Droco Malfoy decided he liked dying himself more than the eggs.

It was a beautiful Easter morning with green grass, a blue sky, purple flowers and a multicolored Malfoy! 

**A/N: **Sorry for the odd disclaimer and A/N in the beginning! I hope you liked this! I think it is ok. No where near my best. R and R. You can be nice or tell the truth and say it's crap! I'll smile either way! Happy Easter!! I won't give you eggs… but I'll give you chocolate (syke!) ALL MINE! YOU CAN"T HAVE IT! MWAHAHAHA!


	16. Too Late

Hermione's POV

**Title: Too Late**

**Word Count: 322**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, fly, have a pet smurf and have two heads. SURE….**

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while. I got some ideas so the next one should be up within a week. This one is a bit angsty but the next one isn't. **

**I have a surprise! Right now I have 98 reviews! My 100****th**** reviewer will get a part in my next chapter! Please tell me your first name in the review and if you aren't sure if you are the 100****th**** reviewer say it anyway! Review fast! The race is on!**

**Hermione's POV**

I haven't been feeling well lately. I don't know what it is but something isn't right. Last week I blacked out for a second and fell down the stairs. The purple and blue bruise still covers my entire right thigh. I stare at the clock ticking away slowly in the white room.

I feel a slight squeeze in my hand and look to my left. Draco is sitting silently with a reassuring smile on his face. I can't manage a smile myself so I just gaze into his silver orbs. I'm expecting bad news. We both are.

Stiffly the doctor came out to greet us. He didn't seem like he carried good news and my shoulders slump forward more. Draco shakes the doctor's hand before clutching mine yet again and pulling me into the room the doctor says we should wait in.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry to say but something is wrong with your blood cells. I'm afraid that you have leukemia. I'm terribly sorry. I'll leave you two alone for a moment before I tell you about the treatment we provide." With that said the doctor leaves and my body shakes uncontrollably.

I feel strong arms wrap around my body as sobs erupt from my throat. The back of my shirt starts to dampen and I realize that Draco is crying as well. The world spins and more crashes into me. We don't have much time left. We will never be able to become parents together. I move my right hand resting gently on his shoulder and bring my arms cautiously to my stomach.

Silently I coax the baby I recently found out was inside of me. The baby I haven't been able to tell my husband about. The baby that would never get a chance to live. A gurgle escapes my mouth as I realize that my life is not the only one slowly slipping away. It is too late.

**Remember your first name 100****th**** reviewer! Good luck! Review fast! HURRY! AHHHH! DON"T LOSE! Too late! You wasted time reading this! What are you doing? Stop reading and REVIEW!!**


	17. Rubik's Cube

"Yes it finally came

**Title: Rubik's Cube**

**Word Count: 275**

**Disclaimer: The voices say I own Harry Potter but they usually lie, like the time they told me Tom Felton loved me, so I probably don't own it. ******

**A/N: CONGRATS TO DESIREE FOR BEING MY 100****TH**** REVIEWER! You are mentioned in this chapter congrats! I know this seems like it isn't finished but that is because this is like a preview to a oneshot I'm going to write. I have so much more to add to it! So look out for a oneshot called Rubik's Cube!**

"Yes it finally came!" Hermione screeched, jumping up and running to the window to fetch the package. She tore apart the dull brown paper and smiled when she saw the Rubik's cube her muggle friend Desiree sent her.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin is that?" Draco asked flopping down on the plush black sofa in the head's room.

"It's a Rubiks cube! My friend Desiree sent it to me and she taught me how to solve it! She's my best muggle friend and the only muggle besides my parents that knows that I'm a witch!" Hermione exclaimed and sat down across from Draco on the chair as she mixed up the cube.

Incredulously Draco watched the perky brunette mix up the puzzle and start to solve it. He wouldn't say anything but he was secretly amazed at how fast she fixed the mixed up colored squares.

"Well, that's easy! Anyone could do it!" Draco sneered indignantly. Hermione frowned then smirked and shoved the cube in his face after mixing it back up. For two whole days Draco refused to give up. Every time he got one side complete every thing else became scrambled.

"Alright, I can't do it!" Draco mumbled. "Why do you have to be so damned perfect? Top of the class, best friends with the boy-who-lived, head girl, teachers' favorite, gorgeous…" He stopped and turned to leave his face turning red.

"What was the last thing?" Hermione stumbled breathlessly and walked toward him.

Draco spun slowly on the spot and stared at Hermione as the corners of his mouth turned upward just a bit before he met her in the middle.

**A/N: Put me on your author alert or keep an eye out for the longer version of this story! It will have a much better ending, trust me! Review please! Next one will be up soon!**


	18. coma

I have never seen such dedication in my entire life

**Title: Coma**

**Word count: 329**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't. Wish I just owned in general but I don't. Oh well.**

**A/N: Angsty but touching. I like it. Pretty cute. I posted Rubik's cube (The full oneshot) so go check it out if you haven't already! I hope you guys like this one!**

**The Doctor's POV**

I have never seen such dedication in my entire life. For three years she has been coming in here with her child. Staying by his side ever since it happened. I hear her talk to him every day.

"Hi honey. I miss you so much. I brought Meleda again. She was asking for you. She can say Daddy now." I heard Hermione Malfoy say for the last time to her unconscious husband. He has been in the coma for three years to the day. She set her two and a half year old daughter down next to her father.

"Daddy!" Meleda exclaimed and wrapped her tiny arms around the dad who never got the chance to love her. She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and brushed his platinum blonde hair out of his face.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to him and began shaving his face and cleaning his hair. She always took good care of him. I smiled when I noticed that Meleda had fallen asleep cuddled up to her father. Her brown curly hair covered her pale face and pointed features.

All day they stayed as Hermione told him stories and Meleda hugged him repeatedly. Finally it was time to leave and I knew it was the day. Meleda hugged Mr. Malfoy and said, "Love Daddy."

Mrs. Malfoy leaned over his body for the last time and lightly brushed his lips with her own. "I love you." She choked out as tears streamed down her cheeks. She picked up her daughter and hugged her close saying that it would be okay.

Slowly she walked over to me. We have been telling her for the past year that there was no hope. He wouldn't come back. But she refused to pull the plug. Today was the day. I knew it. She looked at me and nodded tearfully. As she turned the corner never to look back again I finally let Draco Malfoy free.

**A/N: I know it is depressing but you have to admit it was cute and realistic! Tell me what you thought! Review!**


	19. The Diary and The Obsession

Out of the corner of my eye I saw it

**Title: The Diary and The Obsession **

**Word Count: 379 (I had trouble bringing it to an end)**

**Disclaimer: I rode to Mars in my spaceship yesterday with my smurf and I own Harry Potter…. NOT!**

**A/N: I know it has been quite a while since I last updated but I'm still alive! I have the first chapter of a story I'm working on finished and I'm going to try to get another drabble up soon! This is humorous and fun so enjoy!**

**I HAVE A BIG FAVOR TO ASK!! My friend has an AMAZING story and she is a great writer but no one seems to review! I am her beta and I know how great her story is and it just keeps getting better so please read it! It is called ****The Unwanted**** and her username is ****Treehugger1427**** review please!**

**Hermione's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw it. I bit my bottom lip softly holding in my giggles. I don't really know why I find it so amusing and so sexy. I just do. Each time I see him like that my face flushes and laughter erupts from my mouth.

I have so many entries in my diary about it. Almost everyday before I go to sleep I pull my red diary out from under my pillow, unlock it with the key on my bracelet and write about my unhealthy obsession. When I'm finished I slip my diary back under my pillow and set my bracelet along with the key on my nightstand.

One morning after my shower I screamed before closing the door to my room. "Malfoy, shower's free!" I brushed my hair again and reached for my bracelet before leaving. The problem was that it was missing. My hand froze along with my heart and I hurriedly threw my pillow off the bed and saw an empty spot where my diary should have been.

I spun on my heels, flew open the door to my room and stormed into the common room so fast that I fell back at the impact of hitting Draco Malfoy, head boy and part of my obsession. "Looking for this?" Malfoy smirked and held up my diary as he raised his left eyebrow. I watched his blonde eyebrow rise slowly and I blushed. A giggle escaped my mouth before I could bite my lip and my right hand flew up to hold the rest of my laughter in.

"Huh. You do blush and giggle when I do that!" as he murmured this Malfoy brought his eyebrow up and down over and over again. This time I cringed from embarrassment. I let my hand fall from my mouth and bit my lip as I looked down searching my mind for a way out. Malfoy shifted uneasily and I looked up. He was staring at my lip and blushing. I smirked.

"Are you blushing because I'm biting my li-?" He ended my sentence by crashing his lips to mine.

Now every time we pass in the hall he raises his eyebrow, I bite my lip and we both remember our first kiss.

**A/N: review and you will be rewarded with virtual Dracos! OMG! I don't know why I never thought of that treat before! The yummiest! **


	20. Waiting For You

I have always been waiting for you, Hermione

**Title: Waiting For You**

**Word Count: 291**

**Disclaimer: I probably should quit dreaming about owning HP but its so hard! Anyway at the moment I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well this isn't the best but I thought I should get one up! I haven't been in a really big Dramione mood lately though, so it's not the best. I've been reading too much seddie from iCarly. I got this idea from a song called "waitin on a woman" by Brad Paisley. Enjoy!**

**Draco's POV**

I have always been waiting for you, Hermione.

In first year I waited for you to swoon over me because of my money, but you were different.

In second year I waited for you to awaken from being petrified, even though I told everyone I was happy you were gone.

In third year I waited for your apology for punching me, even though I knew I wouldn't accept it and I knew you were too stubborn.

In fourth year I waited for you to stand up for me when I was turned into a ferret, and it hurt when I saw the enjoyment in your eyes instead.

In fifth year I waited to see you return safely from the ministry of magic, a smile on my face when I saw you did.

In sixth year I waited for you to come comfort me and take me away. I waited for you to save me from what I was forced to become, but you never knew how much I was counting on you.

After the war I waited for you to see the good in me, when you finally did I wanted more.

After we became friends I waited for you to fall in love with me like I did with you.

After you were mine I waited anxiously for the answer to my proposal.

After you said yes I waited nervously for you to walk down the aisle.

On my 26th birthday I waited happily for the best birthday present ever. I waited for you to give birth to our daughter.

Now, 63 years later, it is still the same as I wait for you patiently in heaven. I don't mind waiting for you. Take your time, darling, I have an eternity.

**A/N: Please review. Hopefully my next one will be better. If you have any ideas for this tell me or if you have any ideas for a seddie fic I can write. Review and you'll get virtual uhhhhhhhhh…. Turkey bacon!**


	21. Let's Say

**Title: Let's Say (formally Barbie Girl)**

**Word Count: 427 (yeah I know its long, so sue me!)**

**Disclaimer: I live in a small, nobody town, where everyone is in everyone's business. I would be in England if I owned Harry Potter and could afford to live where I want to! So I don't own Harry Potter or Barbie Girl by Aqua.**

**Dedication: Dragonluvr1993 for trying at least to give me an idea for this drabble! And guess what, it really helped! Thank you so much!!**

**WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!! I WENT INTO SOME DETAIL AND THIS IS THE CLOSEST I WILL EVER GET TO SMUT BUT ITS NOT THAT BAD, I'VE SEEN WORSE!! IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE I WARNED YOU AND THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS UNLESS I STATE SO IN THE BEGINNING!**

**Draco's POV**

Ugh! This stupid song won't get out of my head! Why did they decide to have a muggle day? Playing stupid muggle songs everywhere. I don't even understand half of it. It amazes me that muggles would write a song about a plastic toy. I think it's called a birdie… no its Barbie.

I started humming to the tune I had heard multiple times today. I laid back comfortably on the sofa in the heads' common room. The lyrics ran through my head and I suddenly became confused.

I tried to figure it out. I didn't want to ask but it bothered me too much and Granger and I were being civil lately. I cleared my throat and the bushy-haired Gryffindor looked at me.

"What does hanky panky mean?" I asked and immediately regretted it when I saw the blush cross her face.

"Well," she started shyly, "let's just say that for some unknown reason you and I were snogging." She blushed again and looked down. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Let's say that we were here in the common room and it got really heated. It was so heated that you put your hand under my shirt and started groping my breast. Let's say that we were enjoying ourselves so much that we were actually moaning in satisfaction."

As Granger kept talking I started imagining the scene she was explaining. I could see my hand creep up her shirt as her hand started to unbuckle my belt. I imagined myself hungrily kissing her neck, her hands roughly running through my hair and our hips moving together. A moan almost escaped my mouth and I was pulled back to reality. I was suddenly aware of my enlarged penis and the tingling feeling wanting to erupt.

"Let's say we made our way to your room, still passionately kissing. Then you ripped my top off as I hurriedly pulled down your trousers. All our clothes were scattered around the room and we laid down. You kissed me deeply before…" Hermione stopped talking and I realized she had been pulled into the "let's say" too. I could tell she was just as excited by her stiff nipples. She looked embarrassed and apologetic for getting out of hand.

I couldn't stop picturing her naked body under mine and I felt my pants grow tighter. I realized she noticed my erection and looked even more nervous. She looked me up and down one last time before walking into her room. As soon as her door clicked shut I quickly ran into the bathroom.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I love writing Run but I am in a rut. Help me out for the next drabble. I'm thinking angst but I want to hear from you so any ideas are welcome! REVIEW!**


	22. Ripped Away

**Title: Ripped Away**

**Word Count: 354**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I'm ok with it right now cuz I MET BRITISH PEOPLE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH IT WAS AWESOME!**

**A/N WOW! I have been writing this for more than a year already! And you probably all think that I'm going to end it soon but guess what… I love this story WAY TOO MUCH! It will be updated until my last day on fanfiction, which will be the day I die! So keep reading! Any how sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been short on ideas. Anyway, here's an angsty one for you!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh Yeah… I didn't write a New Years Eve one last year but I promise I will this time. So expect one up on Wednesday!**

**Hermione's POV**

Our lips danced together gracefully as my fingers tangled in his platinum hair. His lips tasted sweet and his hands were like silk upon my face. My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and I were sharing our first kiss. Suddenly my hands slid quickly from his hair and his caressing lips parted from mine abruptly. I lost my grip. My boyfriend was being forcefully ripped away from me.

I glanced up in time to see a red faced red head punch my boyfriend in the jaw furiously. "Keep your hands off of her." He shouted.

"RON!" I shrieked and helped my boyfriend up and walked away throwing a dirty look at one of my best friends as I went.

Four years later my lips were attached to Draco Malfoy's yet again. Ron had become understanding over time. Draco and I were in love. We were caught up in the moment, in our parting kiss. I felt my self being ripped away from my love and I glared at none other than Harry Potter. "Hermione, we have to fight," he said looking genuinely sorry for interrupting.

I looked at Draco and he reached out and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked into his silver eyes as he whispered, "I'll see you when this is over."

Three brutal hours later I looked to my right and saw Draco fighting for the Order against his father. I finished off my deatheater and headed over to help Draco. As I ran something unexpected happened. I watched Luscius's mouth move and a jet of green light shoot to Draco. I was planted to the ground as the love of my life fell to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring into mine.

Instantly my hands flew up to my chest. I knew that horrible feeling. It was like my hands roughly gliding from his hair and our lips abruptly being parted. But this time it was different. Before, I knew I would feel his hair and taste his lips again. Now, I couldn't get him back. The love of my life, Draco Malfoy, had been ripped away from my heart.

**A/N This time I will update REALLY soon… like a day and a half soon! Review and give me feedback! Hope you liked!**


	23. New Year's Eve

Title: New Year's Eve

Word Count: 369

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR

A/N: Happy new year everyone! I will update again soon because I have another idea. Michelle helped me end this one! Thanks meesh! Please review. I love you guys!

Draco's POV

The night sky was brighter than I have ever seen it that night as I walked to the Gryffindor common room for the New Year's Eve party. Every year it's in a new common room and rival houses just avoid each other. I trudged up to the fat lady who just let everyone in for the night with out a password.

Every head turned to see who had entered and the Gryffindors sneered before turning away. They couldn't kick me out; everyone was welcome. I strutted over to Crabbe and Goyle by the fireplace. They grinned big fat meaty smiles. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of them to show that I was superior.

Suddenly, the ginger twins walked in carrying fire whiskey. "This party is about to become interesting," I smirked to no one in particular.

Three hours later the common room was full of dancing drunks singing bad kareoke. The only person who wasn't extremely smashed was the Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger. I was drunkly dancing with Parvati Patil when the doofus Neville Longbottom yelled out that it was almost new years. Everyone gethered around the Wireless Wizarding Radio and started counting down.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I watched everyone in the room turn to someone and give them a sloppy drunk kiss on the mouth. In my woozy state I decided that looked fun and I turned to my right quickly. I glimpsed long brown hair before I kissed the girl. The thought of who she might be didn't cross my mind. All I could think was that her soft lips felt good against mine. I kissed her passionatly for what seemed like forever. My hands roamed her body and when she started kissing me back her hands ran through my hair.

Finally I pulled back to look at the girl I just had the most amazing kiss with. Her doe brown eyes were the size of quaffles when she recognized me. Her hands dropped from around my neck and she backed up, her face white as a sheet. She had a reason to be traumatized. She didn't even have the excuse of being drunk. I kissed Hermione Granger.

"Shit."

A/N: R and R and I'll give you a magical pony!!!


	24. Unexpected Comfort

**Title:** Unexpected Comfort

**Word Count:** 678 (this probably doesn't even classify as a drabble but oh well! At least I'm writing again)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!!

**A/N I don't really like the title of my drabble collection because I think Run is the worst drabble in the story. Do you think it is bad to change the name of a story this far into it? If not, give me some suggestions of what to rename it. If I use your suggestion you will be rewarded!!!!!!!! I promise. Maybe we can co write something somehow! **

**CONTEST: The first person to tell me the meaning of the flowers Hermione's mother is planting in this story should also say their name in the review because they will make an appearance in the next chapter!!!!! Only the first person gets it so hurry!!!!**

**Draco's POV**

I sat on the splintery wooden bench and looked at the frizzy haired girl next to me. Her pearly front teeth were biting down lightly on her peach colored plump bottom lip. Her sad chocolate eyes surreptitiously watched the couple who lived in the house across the street. The middle-aged woman was planting pink and yellow cinquefoils along the front of the house while the man crept up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. A soft shriek erupted from her mouth as her head spun and she wacked her husband with her brown bushy curls. His chocolate eyes twinkled with laughter.

As the sight continued in front of us, the girl next to me started to shake. Fat tears sprung from her eyes, creating an illusion of wet golden flecks in her brown orbs. She covered her face with her smooth hands. Loud cries surrounded her.

"I know I did the right thing. I know I made them safe." She paused to wipe her nose with her sleeve and take a shaky breath. "But they're so happy without me. They don't even know I'm their daughter. They missed the one time I needed them most and it's all my fault." She sobbed uncontrollably and leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands grasping her face. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably thinking of how I got into this mess.

_I sat in a black chair and listened to McGonagall along with many other Order members. Although the war ended, the Order had some cleaning up to do and I volunteered to help. It was the start of a vow I had made to myself to change for the better. _

"_Ms. Granger, may I see you and… hmmm, Mr. Malfoy, you may join us as well." McGonagall announced as a crowd of people shuffled out of the room. I joined Granger at the front and clenched my teeth to stop the sneer from making an appearance on my face. _

"_As I understand it Ms. Granger, your parents are in Australia with a wiped memory. I assume you would like to find them as soon as possible and make them aware of their only daughter." McGonagall spoke kindly to Granger._

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_Well then I would find it wise that you bring someone along with you. The enemies are still out there and you mustn't travel alone. While I know you would prefer to be accompanied by Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley, I find Mr. Malfoy to be a more suitable choice." At this my blonde eyebrows rose in surprise. "The others have auror training and Mr. Malfoy is less of a target." Granger seemed unsure but accepted her role model's decision with a slight nod._

I mentally brought myself back to the present and stared at Granger. Her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were red and puffy. I realized I had to do something. Awkwardly I placed my hand on her heaving middle back. Her breath caught for only a second at my inexpert attempt at comfort. "It's okay. You did the right thing," I paused and forced myself to finish, "Hermione." Her named tasted sweet yet foreign on my tongue. She turned her pale face to mine. Her shiny eyes pried into my silver orbs.

"Really?" The look she gave me made my heart beat fast and my chest expand. She looked at me as if what I said next determined the future.

"Really." I whispered and extended my arm fully around her. She nodded and gave me a weak smile before leaning her head on my chest. I stroked her hair lightly while stray curls tickled my chin. Hermione quietly cried into my shirt. When I felt her breathing become a normal pace I shifted so she would sit up.

"Come on," I stood and held out my hand. She seemed pleasantly surprised as her thin creamy hand clasped mine. Hermione Granger took a deep steady breath and lifted herself up. Together we walked toward her parents, hand in hand.

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone since New Years. I don't know what my problem is. But I'm back so review and don't forget the CONTEST!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Bananas

**Title**: Bananas

**Word Count**: 495

**Disclaimer**: I've been clarifying that I am not the owner of Harry Potter for a few years now… do I really have to say it again????

**A/N**: Well I want to get back into this… I really do. I miss writing and reading so here I am! No worries I have the next two planned so they should be up within a week! This is an odd drabble… I had a document with only this first paragraph saved as bananas and I have no idea why I saved it as that! I really can't remember so I just came up with something! Enjoy!

I MISSED YOU GUYS!!!!!!! ~HUGS~

**Draco's POV**

Most thought it was odd and wrong for me to be in the Order of the Phoenix after what had happened. It was true that the Dark Lord was defeated but there were still dark wizards lurking around wanting the chance to avenge him. Therefore, the Order needed to clean up the aftermath of the war. It's also true that I haven't been the best man in the past, but I have changed… I'm changing.

Hermione Granger was one of the very few who made an effort to accept me. She said hello and asked me how well I had been. Sure it wasn't much, but she was willing to show me that she wouldn't always hate me. One night I decided to sneak into the kitchen for a midnight snack. It seemed that another Order member had the same idea.

The prim and proper bushy haired bookworm sat at the cherry wood table, her shoulders slumped forward in fatigue as she ate a banana. I will not lie, dirty thoughts crossed my mind as I watched her plump peachy lips wrap around the interestingly shaped fruit. I turned my head away as I heard her shift in her seat. I glanced back to see round tired eyes staring straight at me. Her lips pulled into a barely visible smile as her petite hand patted the chair next to her lightly.

Cautiously I took the seat, afraid to make any noise and wake up from the dream of acceptance. For the first time since I had been in the kitchen I noticed a black permanent marker uncapped in front of the woman to my right. I gave her a questioning look, my blonde eyebrows raised drastically above my gray eyes. She just grinned and reached over the table to the bunch of bananas. She ripped one off and handed it over to me kindly. Just before I began to peel the fruit I noticed a face drawn on the banana and the name of a remaining death eater that we needed to catch.

A chuckle broke the silence as I let my eyes roam to the other bananas to see more death eater faces. Hermione was looking at me, amusement sparkling in her eyes. I smiled at her before viciously peeling my banana. She nodded in approval, placed her hand on my arm, then stood and disposed of her dead death eater. With one last glance in my direction and a nod of goodnight she exited the room.

As I ate my banana I thought about how the death eater bananas seemed to be a test to prove that I had truly switched sides. Sure these drawings Hermione drew were probably only meant to cheer up the order members, but to me it meant something else. I not only proved to Hermione that I was on the right side, but I proved it to myself. I proved to myself that I was where I belonged.

**A/N**: Tell me you missed me! LOL! I have ideas readers and I plan on writing them! Review and you get FREE books!!!!!!!


	26. That Night

**Title: That Night**

**Word Count: 679**

**Disclaimer: *insert witty disclaimer here***

**A/N: Hey guys, well remember a year ago when I said I would update soon and that I had ideas, yeah well I don't remember what those ideas were... But I'm baaaaaack! Love ME!**

Hermione's POV

I tried to gasp for air but nothing filled my lungs. Tears sprang from my eyes as my stomach tied into knots. This couldn't be happening. I let out a heart breaking scream and crumbled to the ground. My body shook with sobs. Harry and Ron rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Dumbledore had thought that I should hear the news from my best friends. Earlier that day my parents had been murdered. They were unprepared and unarmed against the skilled death eater named Lucius Malfoy. He had been found and sent to Azkaban to await the dementor's kiss. After what seemed like hours I finally found my voice and told the boys that I needed to be alone. They looked at me with sorrowful eyes and enveloped me in two warm embraces. With their final condolences they exited the Head's common room.

I quickly ran to my bedroom knowing that the head boy would be arriving from his rounds shortly, and he was the last person I wanted to see after hearing the news. I felt like I was in a daze. My head was pounding, my nose was running, and my eyes stung as they grew more and more blurry. I threw on a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants and a black tank top before I curled up on my bed and struggled to keep my cries to a reasonable volume. I was staring at the picture of my parents and me on vacation in France on my bedside table when a sudden knock startled me.

I tried to stay quiet and pretend I was sleeping but my sniffles must have given me away. I heard him mutter _alohamora_ and I squezzed my eyes shut and tried not to move as I heard the door swing open.

"I know you're awake." I heard the familiar voice drawl, but it lacked it's usual cruelness. I opened my eyes but I did not face him. I was no longer pretending I was asleep but I did not move. I heard him sigh from the doorframe.

"Look, I'm not used to stuff like this but I'm really." He paused and I could imagine him running his hands through his platinum hair before he continued. "I'm really sorry. About your parents. I'm sorry that my father, that he-" He sighed. "That he was responsible. I want you to know that I had no knowledge of it and that I'm not like him. I'm really sorry." I heard him turn to leave, and then almost as if it was an after thought he added, "Hermione." That was the first time he had said my first name and his tone was full of sincerity.

The door clicked shut. I stared at my wall for no more than a second before I felt an irrational urge. I don't know what made me do it. Perhaps it was my emotionally weak state, an overwhelming need for comfort. Maybe it was the way he seemed to have proved himself, or maybe it was the way my name sounded on his tongue. I jumped off my bed and flung open my bedroom door. He turned around when he heard my door open, his pale pointed features etched with surprise.

"Draco," I whispered his name as my voice broke into a new round of sobs. I ran toward him and through my arms around his muscular frame. At first his body tensed under my touch but soon his arms wrapped around me and stroked my hair as he led me to the common room couch. It didn't matter that he was the son of the man who murdered my parents. It didn't matter that we were enemies, that he was a pureblood and I was a muggleborn. All that mattered was that we had both let our guard down. I had seen how genuine he could be and he had seen me break down from my usual cool composure. That night, Draco Malfoy held me lovingly until I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: Well nothing is stopping me now that I'm back, not even the stack of summer homework that I haven't started! :) Love you guys! Review please!**


End file.
